you_zitsufandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Sulina/Launching Community Projects!
Greetings to my fellow editors, I'm the current system operator of this wiki and this blog is likely an unofficial announcement of community projects, without the intent of spread malicious on this wiki. Considering how small our community is with no more than 10 official users, however, I think it's necessary to address you all. This is also a statement for any new users we shall receive, or for those just lurking and stopping by. This series that is still ongoing will require more effort from all of us if we intend on achieving this. And hope that I can have assistance and involvement from more us other than myself. So, right here is the main topic. As of now, there're totally 06 projects that we wanna run to improve wiki quality, as listed below along this their own goals: :#'Article Improvement project': To improve the overall quality of articles by adding contents, references, or other missing items and revising faux, redundant, and irrelevant information. :#'Event Summary project': To give clear and concise information over all the events; :#'Plot Summary project': To complete and improve the story plot; :#'Inconsistency project': To find glaring inconsistencies among different parts of the series; :#'Terminology project': To document every important terminology of character/terminology; :#'Image project': To add or improve the images for wiki articles; (Not building yet) There will be a huge workload if we would run all of 06 at the same time, and by judging the sequence, we decide that the first '''03' projects will be prioritized.'' They'd just done days ago with the help of wiki moderator, Bagwis. Construction Basically, each projects contains 04 tabs with different purposes: :#'Guidelines': On this page, you can read general information as well as rules, guidelines and reward; :#'Project List': This subpage lists all the current projects recommended by the wiki staff. If you think there's more, let us know by commenting below; :#'On-Going Projects': When "Taken" section is the place you put which project you claimed, you could move it to "Need Checking" whenever you think you finish it all; :#'Accomplishments': Any contributors and projects that were recognized by the staff will be put into this subpage. Process This is a basic operation order you could easily follow to complete the task: :#Read properly rules, guidelines on the main page of which project you're interested in; :#Choose a specific job on subpage or more (it's up to you but I recommend you should do one at a time), copy the code on the left and change status of the selected job to " " and put your name right below as in |member = parameter (if you don't know how to, no problem, let the staff know and they will help); :#Go to the third tab , paste the code you just copy above in "TAKEN" section, let the staff know if it won't go easily; :#Next, the main and most difficult part: Do real thing on article with the task you claimed. It could take days or months but don't worry, we don't mind even if you could take a small step each day. In case you're too busy with RL and decide to unclaim, please tell us; :#When you think it's done, please go back to the " ", move the old code you once copied before to the "NEED CHECKING" below and simultaneously change the said status from " " to " " before submitting; The staff will check over and let you know if there's something you need to fulfill or correct until it is done properly. Then, move it to tab for you along with record of your achievement by points and award the '''respective project badge' if you gain enough point''; :#Claim another job if you may... If you have any trouble or feel ambiguous at some point after reading guidelines and/or this blog, please let me know below. Each of work will obviously take an immense amount of time and effort, however, as at this point I do not wish to indulge to anyone's way and force them to join projects and hope that those will read can learn, and hopefully to change the current direction of the wiki for the better. These are our goals and intentions of building those projects. ーー Hope you will join us on this journey. Category:Blog posts Category:Community Projects